El retrato del pirata F
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: El retrato del pirata F, ¿Cual es la verdad que oculta el país de nunca jamas? ¿Porque se trata de un sueño que no debe terminar? Len termina por descubrir los secretos de tras de ese mundo de fantasía. Había llegado el momento de despertar.
1. Chapter 1

**Desde hace rato queria hacer un fic basado en esta cancion XD asi que hoy finalmente lo traigo.**

El retrato del pirata F

Odiaba vivir en una casa llena de mentirosos, los adultos, todos eran iguales y él no quería ser como ellos. Siempre le decían que tenía que ser alguien de comportamiento intachable y no manchar el nombre de la prestigiosa familia Kagamine pues algún día el ocuparía una posición prestigiosa en la sociedad. "Tienes que actuar correcto" ¿Era en serio? Su familia, una cuyo renombre hacía eco en las calles de la ciudad no era más que una vil estafadora que había hecho su fortuna de negocios ilícitos y pese a que ya no tenían la necesidad de continuar con ello, lo seguían haciendo destruyendo a personas inocentes a su paso. ¿Cuán ambiciosos podían llegar a ser los adultos? ¿Aun con todo eso tenían el descaro de exigirle respeto y honestidad? ¡Cuánta hipocresía!

Su nana, quien era la persona que le había enseñado valores, era la única adulta a quien consideraba respetable, pero debido al linaje familiar lo que más temía era convertirse en alguien como sus padres… si ese era su destino ¡Lo rechazaba rotundamente! Así que cuando la oportunidad de evitar tal fatalidad surgió, no dudo en tomarla.

\- "¿Entonces vendrías conmigo a nunca jamás?"

Era algo irreal… No solo era el hecho de lo tentadora que se veía la propuesta de ir a un lugar donde no tendría que preocuparse por tareas o calificaciones ni tendría a fastidiosos adultos diciéndole que hacer, sino el verla a ella fue lo que más lo tomo por sorpresa. La pequeña hada de dorados cabellos apareció una noche sin más en su casa ofreciéndole ir a un mundo donde no tendría que preocuparse jamás por convertirse en adulto. De repente era… casi como si estuviera hipnotizado por los celestes ojos de la criatura, tal vez era porque era demasiado pequeña que él quiso poder protegerla, y fue una de las razones por las que sin dudar accedió ir a Nunca jamás dando inicio a la aventura de un sueño sin fin… que nunca debía acabar.

.

.

.

\- ¡Vamos Rin! Jaja, te estas volviendo más lenta cada día-rio con diversión mientras la pequeña hada a su lado acababa de darle alcance, el chico volaba no muy arriba del nivel del mar disfrutando de la brisa y el roció de la neblina matinal.

-Mou ¡Len! -se quejó infantilmente inflando las mejillas - ¡Esta carrera es muy injusta! Eres demasiado buen volador, es complicado seguirte el paso cuando te pones serio ¡además es esta neblina no me deja ver nada!

-Bien, bien, moderare el paso para que vayas a mi lado ¿Esta bien?

El rubio bajo la velocidad de vuelo para ir al mismo ritmo de Rin mientras ella seguía haciendo su puchero, tal vez la pequeña hada nunca lo notara, pero por alguna razón Len amaba molestarla, sinceramente pensaba que ver su rostro rojizo mientras inflaba sus mejillas era algo realmente tierno. Fijando su vista en ella notó algo muy peculiar en el horizonte y se detuvo de golpe sin fijarse que su compañera seguía de largo.

-Rin eso es…

La pequeña rubia que murmuraba en voz baja lo cruel que Len era haciéndola rabiar se detuvo al escuchar su voz detrás. El joven miraba fijamente algo en el horizonte y cuando ella dirigió su vista al lugar que había captado la atención del chico, el corazón le dio un vuelco, apenas visible entre la neblina…

La legendaria cueva cráneo de calavera se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Había cientos de leyendas sobre ese lugar, pero era verdaderamente difícil de encontrar ya que la cueva era como una pequeña isla en medio del mar que nunca se quedaba en su lugar. Muchos decían que dentro de ella había tesoros incomparables en belleza y valor que solo los elegidos, y de corazón suficientemente puro o que fueran guiados por un hada, podrían encontrar y era por eso que los piratas nunca lograban dar con su ubicación, motivo por el cual intentaban capturar a la única hada de Nunca jamás capaz de llevarlos a ese lugar. Otros decían que ese lugar era el fin del mundo y que entrar en él te llevaba a otra dimensión. Había quienes decían que ahí habitaba un dragón que era capaz de otorgarte la sabiduría infinita de ese mundo.

Fuera como fuera algo era seguro, en ese lugar había algo que los piratas anhelaban.

Las pocas personas que encontraron la cueva no habían logrado adentrarse más allá del estanque oscuro sin fin, caer en él significaba ser arrastrado a las profundidades de un oscuro abismo y morir ahogado. Quienes habían logrado cruzar el estanque se enfrentaban a un engañoso jardín laberinto, pero nadie había logrado cruzar más allá de eso, al final terminaban por volver al punto de partida exhaustos y abandonando la misión.

Desde que Len había escuchado los rumores de esa cueva le había invadido la curiosidad de poder descubrir que es lo que había más allá del laberinto. Quería saber que era lo que intrigaba tanto a los habitantes de nunca jamás sobre ese lugar y que era lo que los piratas tanto añoraban ¿Habría un gran tesoro esperando? ¿O seria acaso una temible bestia? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta estaba seguro de poder enfrentarlo, pues no le temía a nada, y así, sin pensárselo 2 veces emprendió vuelo a la legendaria cueva cráneo de calavera.

Rin tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar antes de darse cuenta que Len había tomado la delantera hacia la cueva y de repente una ola de preocupación la invadió. Ese lugar, la cueva cráneo de calavera, nunca le había dado buena espina. Era muy probable que para el héroe de Nunca Jamás cruzar dicho lugar no representara un problema… sin embargo algo le decía a la pequeña hada que no debía dejarlo adentrarse a las profundidades del terrorífico lugar.

-Vaya, es más grande y fría de lo que pensaba-murmuró el rubio una vez que había llegado a la cueva, fijo su vista a sus alredores, parecía un lugar completamente normal y sin misterios.

Len había perdido la noción del tiempo, realmente no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo llevaba en Nunca Jamás, cada día estaba tan lleno de aventuras y diversión con Rin, que no se había molestado en contar los días y las noches, pero, desde su llegada a ese mundo escuchó rumores sobre la susodicha cueva cráneo clavera. El mismo capitán Kaito buscaba desesperado ese lugar. Durante una de sus batallas con el feroz marino, Len había alcanzado a preguntarle porque tenía ese ridículo interés por la cueva ¿Era realmente oro lo que buscaba? Sin embargo, el cruel pirata había contestado que un niño como él jamás lo entendería. ¿Sabría si quiera el mismo capitán Kaito lo que había en las profundidades de ese lugar?

Lo cierto era que ni él ni Rin sabían lo que había oculto ahí.

Esa chica llamada Miku, quizás era la única que sabía la verdad.

El chico miro fijamente el arco de rocas que guiaba hacia el estanque oscuro sin fin, como si algo lo llamara camino inconscientemente hasta la orilla del lago, ahora entendía bien porque era tan complicado cruzarlo. Las rocas que formaban un camino a través del lago estaban muy lejos unas de otras y el musgo que había sobre ellas hacia que cualquiera que intentara saltar sobre ellas pudiera resbalar. Con lentitud sobre voló el lago sin apartar su vista de la entrada al laberinto.

El corazón de Rin latía a mil por hora, el mal presentimiento que oprimía su pecho se acrecentaba con forme más se acercaba y se internaba en la cueva. Ignorando el dolor de su pecho y sobre forzando sus alas a moverse tan rápido como le fuera posible, logró llegar a tiempo para evitar que Len se internara en el jardín laberinto.

\- ¡Espera! -el gritó de su pequeña hada lo saco de sus pensamientos, giró su vista hacia su pequeña y agitada compañera quien se acercaba con un par de delicados aleteos-Len por favor espera-su respiración entre cortada apenas la dejaba hablar después de la gran distancia que tuvo que recorrer a su velocidad máxima.

El ojiazul a veces olvidaba lo pequeña que podía llegar a ser Rin, aunque él había recorrido la gran distancia a la cueva sin sudar, para la rubia la distancia había sido más del quíntuple debido a su tamaño, pero verla ahí detrás de él agitada, preocupada y hasta un poco despeinada lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Rin, tardaste mucho en llegar, que lenta-se burló con cierta diversión, pero esta vez el rostro del hada no se tornó rojo ni comenzó a hacer pucheros como normalmente hacía, en su lugar podía apreciarse que temblaba ligeramente apunto de derramar lágrimas debido a la preocupación que la inundaba.

-Len… por favor, vámonos de aquí… este lugar no me da buena espina-su voz temblorosa hizo que el joven sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

-Rin…-susurró mirándola con preocupación.

\- ¡Por favor Len! Algo me dice que si entras ahí… no volverás a mi lado, vamos nos de aquí ¿Si?

Tan solo estar en esa cueva la hacía sentirse mal, de la nada parecía escuchar zumbidos en su cabeza, era como si fueran voces distorsionada pero no podía reconocer nada de lo que decían, un temblor invadió su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, era como si el ambiente estuviera cargado de emociones negativas que la comenzaban a afectar, quería salir de ahí cuando antes pero no podía irse sin su compañero, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo se mantuvo ahí esperando que Len se acercara a ella para irse.

Ella de repente se había puesto tan temerosa de ese lugar… ¿Qué es lo que había que hacía a la pequeña hada temblar? Len dio un leve vistazo al jardín laberinto frunciendo el ceño… Lo que fuera que hubiera del otro lado no podía ser nada bueno.

Él voló hacia donde su compañera se encontraba y con delicadeza paso un dedo por la mejilla de la pequeña limpiando una de las pequeñas lagrimas que caían como cascada de sus cristalinos ojos.

-Ya está bien Rin ¿Salgamos de aquí sí?

El hada aventó al pecho del joven intentando buscar consuelo, de la manera que pudo él correspondió el abrazo de la pequeña chica. Y emprendió marcha afuera de la cueva. Ella seguía sollozando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida cuando se encontraban lo más lejos posible de la cueva y el chico la veía desaparecer en la neblina.

Sintiéndose culpable miró a Rin quien se había quedado dormida entre sus manos. Se sintió terriblemente mal de haberla visto llorar, pero que era lo que le había afectado tanto… ¿Por qué ella temía tanto a ese lugar?

-Perdóname Rin-susurró posando un suave y delicado beso sobre la cabeza de la hadita-A pesar de que prometí que no te haría llorar nunca más.

Era la segunda vez desde su llegada a Nunca Jamás que había visto a Rin en tal estado de alteración y llorando por su causa. La primera vez que eso había pasado fue debido a que él estuvo cerca de morir a manos del capitán Kaito.

Como quiera que fuera, Len no tuvo más opción que regresar a su guarida secreta para dejar descansar a Rin. Estaba un poco preocupado por ella así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Nunca Jamas, Rin amaba por sobre todas las cosas los lirios, quería reunir suficientes para rodear su lecho de aquellas bellas flores y hacerla sentir mejor.

Mientras llevaba a cabo su búsqueda ignoraba que una persona encapuchada lo vigilaba muy de cerca y siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos sin ser detectada. La misteriosa figura lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Len! ¡LEN!

Al escuchar esa voz que lo llamaba tan agitada dejo caer los Lirios que había recogió para su compañera y miró con sorpresa como hija del líder de la tribu apache se acercaba cubriendo una herida en su brazo derecho.

-¡Meiko! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?!-interrogó acercándose a ella con preocupación.

Conocía muy bien a la castaña, era una buena amiga de Rin y también amiga suya, muchas veces los había acompañado en varias de sus aventuras en nunca jamás, tanto él como la amiga acuática de Rin los habían ayudado en incontables ocasiones, los 4 habían recorrido todos los lugares de nunca jamás viviendo experiencias inolvidables. Meiko al ser la hija del jefe de un clan indio, era aguerrida y valiente, fue por eso que verla herida y alterada había desconcertado al joven héroe.

\- ¡Fue el capitán Kaito! ¡Nos embosco a mí y a Luka de la nada!

\- ¿En dónde está Luka? -preguntó preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento de la respuesta de la ruda mujer castaña.

-La capturó, quise ayudarla, pero no pude hacer nada ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

-Y eso es lo que haremos, debemos darnos prisa antes de que ese sucio pirata se atreva a hacerle algo.

La castaña miro para todos lados.

\- ¿Y Rin? ¿Dónde está Rin?

-Rin no se encuentra bien en estos momentos, lo mejor es dejarla descansar. Hay que darnos prisa si queremos salvar a Luka.

-Si-Meiko entendió, por la mirada de Len, que a pesar de que estaba sumamente preocupado por Rin no podían dejar que algo le sucediera a Luka o la pequeña hada entristecería mucho.

La castaña también estaba preocupada por su amiguita rubia, por el rostro de Len supo que algo malo le había pasado a ella y no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, pero no quiso preguntarle a Len que le había sucedido a Rin. Se notaba que el héroe de Nunca Jamás no quería hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido a su hada.

¿Ella estaría bien? La pregunta resonaba en la mente de Meiko pues algo comenzaba a inquietarla.

Era una tontería, Rin seguramente estaría bien, seguro que solo estaba un poco cansada o resfriada, Len solía sobre exagerar por la mínima herida en la pequeña hada así que seguramente no había nada de que preocuparse. Además, no había lugar más seguro que la guarida del árbol, estaba también camuflajeada que nadie podría encontrarla, más que aquellos que supieran su ubicación exacta, ella estaría bien y a salvo y cuando regresaran de salvar a Luka Rin sonreiría como siempre y harían un picnic para celebrar que todos se encontraban bien.

Y mientras ambos se encaminaban a las orillas de la isla donde el capitán Kaito los esperaba, la figura encapuchada sonreía victoriosa mientras emprendía su camino por el mismo lugar que Len había llegado de su guarida al encuentro con Meiko.

.

.

.  
CONTINUARA

.

.

 **Wiii no debería estar escribiendo esto porque se que debo miles de fics mas pero la idea me había rondado la cabeza prácticamente desde que salio el video del retrato del pirata y hoy finalmente la estoy sacando, será un three-shot a mi parecer y por eso lo incluso en este espacio. En fin, espero que les resulte interesante y desde ahora supongo que tienen dudas acerca de la misteriosa cueva o la figura que va camino a la guarida donde duerme Rin, pues bien tratare de actualizar antes de una semana.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les parecio para que yo les traiga continuación lo mas pronto posible XD**


	2. Chapter 2

El retrato del pirata f

Capítulo 2.

Junto con Meiko, Len se apresuró hacia las costas del norte de la isla. La princesa india le había dicho que Kaito se dirigía hacia ese lugar en esos momentos pues se encontraba siguiéndole la pista luego de su escape. El rubio no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento sobre la situación en general y dio un último vistazo hacia atrás antes de enfocar su mirada de lleno a las costas del norte viendo al barco del capitán Kaito aparecer en el horizonte. Fue como si le hubieran incitado a un enfrentamiento.

El héroe de nunca jamás había aceptado su invitación al escenario, la función estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

.

.

La figura encapuchada que había estado vigilando a lo lejos a Len, ahora se encontraba al pie del frondoso árbol que ocultaba la guarida del héroe. Había que admitir que el lugar era difícil de encontrar salvo para aquellos que supieran su ubicación exacta e imposible de acceder para quienes no supieran en qué lugar estaba la entrada. Len solía entrar a la guarida a través de un tronco hueco cercano al frondoso árbol, pero incluso para un buen observador, notar la palanca disfrazada de rama oculta entre los arbustos cercanos sería imposible.

Sonriendo victoriosa la figura deslizó la palanca hacia atrás activando un mecanismo que abría una compuerta secreta al pie del árbol. Ni siquiera Luka o Meiko sabían de la existencia de esa entrada secreta, se suponía que los únicos que tenían noción de la existencia de aquella entrada eran Rin y Len. La misteriosa figura encapuchada camino altiva hacia la entrada descubriendo su rostro una vez dentro de la guarida.

En los labios de esa chica se dibujaba una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña hada dormir a plena vista en un lecho de hojas y pétalos de rosa. Ella sacó de entre sus ropas una daga dorada y con pasos lentos, sin hacer ruido, se acercó hacia su objetivo.

Alzó la daga entre sus manos y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas dirigió el arma letal hacia la hadita.

-¡Deténgase teniente Miku!- el grito de un hombre resonó en el lugar.

En el último segundo, antes de que la daga la atravesara, Rin despertó esquivando el ataque de la chica de dos trenzas, sin embargo, cayó al suelo siendo capturada por una red con pesas que le fue lanzada.

-¡Maldición!-rugió la peliazul tratando de zafar la daga del tronco donde se había atorado.

La vista de la aludida se dirigió con furia a los 2 piratas que estaban a pocos metros de ella. Ambos parecían estar en guardia y dispuestos a irse contra ella en cualquier momento, con un rápido movimiento uno de los 2 hombres que se encontraba en la habitación recogió la red donde estaba capturada el hada guardiana de nunca jamás volviendo en cuestión de segundos a lado de su compañero.

-iKyoteru, Yumma ¿Cómo se atreven a interferir conmigo?! ¡Voy a hacerlos caminar por la plancha!

-Mi señora, tenemos órdenes del capitán Kaito de llevar a Rin con vida a la nave, fuimos advertidos de un posible encuentro con usted y el capitán nos ordenó evitar que la dañara-habló el pirata que respondía al nombre de Yumma haciendo alusión al hada que tenía capturada.

-También hemos recibido órdenes de llevarla ante él, por favor no se resista y acompáñenos teniente, o tendremos que hacer esto por las malas, el capitán Kaito lleva meses planeando este momento y que el joven héroe de nunca jamás no se encuentre aquí es una ventaja, no interfiera con los planes y regrese al barco de forma voluntaria-comentó Kyoteru acomodando sus gafas-El capitán estará muy feliz de verla nuevamente, ha estado muy preocupado por usted y muere por verla.

Miku maldijo por lo bajo mientras un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de Rin… pensó que Kaito tardaría mucho más en dar con la guarida, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada, ahora estaba atrapada en las redes a merced de esos 2 piratas… y que la peliazul de largas trenzas se encontrara ahí solo confirmaba lo descuidada que había sido respecto al escondite.

-Así que piensan que pueden detenerme ¿Acaso no conocen sus rangos, marinos?-Miku dejó caer su capucha al suelo dejando ver su traje de pirata, de su cintura colgaba un estoque que desenfundo apuntando a sus antiguos camaradas-Les voy a recordar porque soy la teniente de la tripulación del capitán Kaito.

-Kyoteru toma-dijo entregándome la red con la pequeña rubia a su compañero-Ya sabes que hacer yo me encargo de la teniente.

-Ten mucho cuidado, la señorita Miku es una adversaria peligrosa.

-Lo sé, no lograre distraerla por mucho tiempo así que date prisa.

Yumma asintió retirándose del lugar, Miku apretó su estoque con irritación viendo sus planes frustrados. Le dirigió una mirada fría a su adversario antes de hacer su movimiento, el choque de espadas resonó por toda la guarida.

Kyoteru frunció el ceño, la teniente atacaba con todas las intenciones de eliminarlo, pero no debía sorprenderse de la destreza que la chica mostraba con la espada, después de todo ella siempre había sido tan hábil como peligrosa.

Hasta la fecha él y el resto de la tripulación no entendían el verdadero motivo por el cual la teniente había desertado del navío. El capitán jamás había hablado de eso con nadie en el barco, ni siquiera con Kyoteru quien era su contramaestre, pero aun si Kaito no decía sus intenciones, era deber de los piratas seguirlo ciegamente pues ese era el motivo de sus existencias, era todo lo que sabían y todo lo que sabrían y para ellos eso era más que suficiente. Ellos vivían para seguir ordenes sin cuestionarlas… sin importar quien fuera su capitán.

-Teniente por favor, ríndase y regrese a la nave por las buenas-pidió el contramaestre, aun si ella era su superior eran ordenes de Kaito llevarla de regreso al barco y pagaría un alto precio si en medio de esa batalla terminaba por herirla, él capitán sin lugar a dudas lo desollaría vivo, la teniente era… una persona muy especial.

\- ¿Por qué rendirme si voy ganado?

En un rápido movimiento cortó una soga activando una trampa que hizo que el pirata soltase su arma y terminara colgando a dos metros sobre el suelo en una red.

-Siempre hay trampas en las guaridas, solo en dado caso de que algún intruso logre encontrarlas y entrar-sonrió guardando su espada-Te quedaras aquí por un largo rato y ahora si me disculpas, tengo un hada que cazar.

-¡Espere señorita Miku!-gritó Kyoteru haciendo que se detuviera-Dígame porque… ¿Por qué nos traiciono? ¡Usted era fiel a nuestro capitán! ¡Estoy seguro de que jamás lo abandonaría! ¿Porque entonces huiría del navío?

La joven de largas trenzas volteó a ver a su antiguo maestro.

-Por la misma razón que llegué a Nunca Jamás en primer lugar, para salvarlo, yo al igual que tú y el resto de la tripulación soy leal al capitán, pero a diferencia de ustedes no estoy obligada a seguir sus órdenes, eso simplemente es algo que alguien de este mundo no podría entender. Ayudare a Kaito con mis métodos y a mi manera, eso es todo lo que deben de saber y voy a eliminar a cada persona que se interponga en mi camino, considérese afortunado contramaestre, de haber querido lo habría matado.

-¡Nosotros velamos por los intereses del capitán! Y lo que él desea es al hada viva, matarla va en contra de sus deseos ¿Dónde está entonces su lealtad al capitán teniente?

-Oh créeme, para lo que él desea no es necesario tenerla viva-sonrió burlona dándole a Kyoteru la espalda.

A cualquier costo, debía cumplir su objetivo… matar al hada guardiana de Nunca Jamás, solo así su más grande deseo se haría realidad, ella y Kaito volverían a su hogar.

.

.

.

-¡Ahí está Luka!-exclamó Meiko viendo como su amiga acuática colgaba de una red sobre el arrecife de rocas puntiagudas.

Tal y como el capitán lo esperaba, su odiado enemigo había llegado volando con la princesa india aterrizando a sus espaldas mientras la tripulación entera se ponía en guardia, aunque dicho fuera de paso, no eran muchos piratas.

\- ¡Suéltala! ¡Deja ir en este mismo instante a Luka, garfio! -gritó el héroe de nunca jamás apuntando con su daga al enemigo, llegar al barco pirata no represento problema para él, casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando había detenido el navío en un área cercana a la costa rodeada de piedras filosas.

-Es capitán Kaito para ti, Melton-llamó al héroe por su apellido como siempre solía hacerlo-En cuanto a tu amiguita, bueno, no pienso regresártela así de fácil… aunque una sirena pueda sobrevivir a la marea más terrible del mar, dudo que sobreviva a una caída hacia el arrecife rocoso, esas rocas son muy filosas sabes.

-No voy a entregarte a Rin si es lo que piensas-se apresuró a decir Len mirando a su amiga colgar de la red, los piratas que los rodeaban a él y a Meiko no habían hecho ni un solo movimiento y eso solo significaba que Kaito quería hacer un trato pues de haber querido ya hubiera dejado a Luka caer al arrecife y movilizado a sus hombres para retener a Meiko.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, sé que Rin no se encuentra contigo en estos momentos, entrar a la cueva cráneo de calavera ha sido demasiado para el hada guardiana de Nunca Jamás ¿No es verdad?

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre ese lugar?!

-Solo lo suficiente para llevar a cabo mis propósitos, pero tú ¡Interfieres cada vez que estoy cerca de lograrlos! Oh, pero esto se acaba el día de hoy Melton, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas ¡Te desafío a un duelo de hombres! Tú y yo, sin trucos ni vuelos ¿Qué dices?

-¡No aceptes Len! Es un pirata vil y traicionero-le advirtió Meiko-Confiar en su palabra no es opción.

-Ah, pero tendrá que hacerlo, si quiere salvar a su amiga sirenita y a la pequeña hadita tendrá que pelar conmigo bajo mis reglas.

En cuanto él menciono a Rin, el héroe tuvo un mal presentimiento y la sonrisa victoriosa de Kaito al notar su cambio de expresión solo confirmó lo que se temía. Había sido descuidado.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a ella?!-interrogó temiendo lo peor.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, mis hombres deben estarla trayendo al navío en estos momentos, pero tienes mi palabra de marinero de que no le harán nada siempre y cuando sigas las reglas de nuestro duelo. ¿Qué dices Melton? ¡Iniciemos con nuestra batalla final!

.

.

.

-¡Déjame ir ahora mismo!-la pequeña hada se removía de la red intentando liberarse.

Yumma corría sin detenerse. La teniente iba pisándole los talones, no debía sorprenderse de la destreza de que joven tenía, toda la tripulación sabía que ella era peligrosa pues esa chica aparentemente inofensiva había eliminado al anterior capitán de la nave.

-Ah, ah, ah-escuchó la voz burlona de la chica cuando esta lanzó una daga hacia su pierna haciéndolo caer al piso herido haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor mientras aún soltaba la red donde tenía al hada prisionera- ¿No creíste que sería tan fácil escapar verdad Yumma?

-Señorita Miku-gruño por lo bajo mientras miraba a la joven a unos metros de distancia- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Al hada, solamente al hada, tú no tienes ni un solo valor para mí-dijo con firmeza.

-¡No voy a dejarla...! ¡Ah! -una daga se clavó en la mano del joven haciéndole soltar el alarido mientras al mismo tiempo Rin lograba librarse de la red para huir volando.

-Sera mejor que no interfieras conmigo o la próxima vez si te mato-dijo con frialdad comenzando a perseguir de nuevo su objetivo.

Rin no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Miku no siempre había sido su enemiga y desconocía la razón por la cual quería eliminarla, pero al ver su formar de actuar en esos momentos dudaba que se tratara de la misma persona. Nuevamente estaba siendo traicionada, pero no debía afectarle, después de todo era algo común que las personas en las que confiaba se volvieran en su contra… un par de lágrimas resbalaba por sus mejillas al tiempo que la desesperación la inundaba.

Si ese era realmente su destino, si ser traicionada era lo que le esperaba, entonces la siguiente persona en defraudarla seria… No, negó con la cabeza, él no lo haría, Len no era como los demás, él era especial, él jamás la traicionaría estaba segura de eso.

Pero algo en su interior seguía dudando de esa verdad.

Miku la seguía muy de cerca, el ruido detrás del hada de las ramas quebrándose con cada paso que ella daba resonaba en su cabeza, pero su mente seguía en una sola cosa.

Len realmente la iba…

El ruido del viento siendo cortado le indicó que algo se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad y cuando volteo…

-¡Kyaaa!

Una daga hirió en su costado izquierdo jalándola consigo y clavándola en el suelo, justamente en la punta de un risco. Sin pensarlo mucho tiró el arma hacia un lado, la sangre comenzaba a teñir de rojo su verde vestuario mientras se cubría la herida temiendo que su vida terminara ahí misma.

Miku caminó hacia ella atravesando los arbustos con una gran sonrisa victoriosa, estaba muy cerca de cumplir su objetivo después de tanto tiempo buscando una solución a su problema.

-Finalmente, voy a acabar contigo Rin.

-Miku-sollozó ella.

-¿Por qué? Tú y Kaito eran…

-¿Peones en tu juego no es así?-se adelantó a decir.

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabes, después de todo…

La expresión tan confiada y sonriente de Miku se ensombreció al ver no muy lejos a la nave del capitán Kaito detenida cerca del arrecife de rocas puntiagudas y podía ver a 2 figuras peleando en la plancha, no había que ser genio para reconocer a quienes pertenecían.

-Oh no…

Sintió algo terrible oprimir su pecho cuando, tal y como debía ser, el héroe de nunca jamás derrotó al malvado pirata dejándolo caer a una muerte segura hacia el arrecife de rocas.

-¡KAITO!-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo sitiándose impotente para luego dejarse caer de rodillas vencida.

Rin con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban voló lejos de ahí mientras Miku comenzaba a derramar sus lágrimas, era doloroso perder a alguien que amas… aun en un sueño todo parecía tan real y por ese mismo motivo su corazón se sintió herido. Sabía que nada de eso era real, ni ese mundo, ni la muerte de Kaito pero aun así perderlo incluso en un mundo de sueños era doloroso.

Maldijo golpeando la tierra una y otra y otra vez lastimando su mano hasta sangrar, pero no le importo. Lo que sería en esos momentos, todo por lo que había pasado hasta entonces, absolutamente todo era culpa de Rin y se iba a vengar.

Se vengaría utilizando a Len tal y como ella había utilizado a Kaito para sus egoístas deseos.

Miku juro que se encargaría de que ese mundo de sueños llegara a su final.

.

.

.

Cuando la batalla hubo acabado, cuando el héroe del cuento hubo rescatado a su amiga y cuando hubo regresado con sus compañeras a la playa supo que algo en Nunca Jamás había cambiado, pero pensó que tal vez se trataba de su imaginación. La muerte del capitán lo había perturbado, él había sonreído como si acabase de librarlo de una terrible maldición. Y sus últimas palabras martillaban su cabeza y resonando una y otra vez.

\- "¿Porque sonríes si te he vencido garfio?"

\- "Cuando te des cuenta de la verdad y crezcas lo entenderás, tal vez seas un héroe ahora, pero yo sé, que… estas…-tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre-destinado a ser… el villano de un sueño y de un ciclo sin final."

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, eso no iba a pasar, ser un villano implicaba crecer, mentir, herir y engañar, todo lo que se negaba a ser y lo que juró no sería jamás, no había razones para que se convirtiera en adulto y mucho menos en un sucio pirata… porque si lo hiciera, estaría defraudando a su hada.

-Que tonterías, por supuesto que no pasara-susurró para sí mismo haciendo su aterrizaje en la playa, Meiko veía pocos metros detrás de él en un bote a lado de Luka, había llegado a una orilla que aún era profunda como para que la sirena pudiera seguirlos hasta allá.

-Para alguien que ha derrotado al malvado villano no te ves muy contentó Lenny-el hada guardiana de Nunca Jamás se acercó volando con las pocas fueras que le quedaban mientras dirigió al rubio una sonrisa forzada por el dolor que sentía.

-¡RIN!-la expresión de Len fue de terror al ver a la pequeña hada desfallecer al borde de la muerte frente a sus ojos.

La victoria se veía como un trago amargo.


End file.
